The Phoenix
by Cat'lipoca
Summary: Adaptação e tradução. Bella teve um dia terrível. No espaço de poucas horas, ela sobreviveu a uma explosão, viu sua patroa morrer, teve um sonho assustador, e agora está num decadente hotel em Chicago, com o charmoso e sexy Edward, um homem que ela deseja. O problema é confiar naquele homem para entregar nas mãos dele sua vida... e seu coração.
1. Capítulo I

Twilight não me pertence. u.u 

**A fênix**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Chicago, 2011**

Oh, Deus, Bella. Não entre em pânico. Não... Entre... Em pânico.

Respirando profundamente, Bella Swan estudou os cacos de cerâmica no chão.

Tudo bem, havia quebrado um vaso. Bem, mais do que quebrado. Havia estilhaçado um vaso. Dizimado. Grande coisa. Não era o fim do mundo.

Um vaso era um vaso. Não era?

Ela franziu a testa. Não, um vaso não era simplesmente um vaso. Não quando era raro. Valiosíssimo. Um vaso que devia estar no museu. O sonho de qualquer colecionador e...

Maldição!

O pânico ameaçava dominá-la.

Havia destruído um precioso vaso Ming.

E se perdesse o emprego? Tudo bem, não era um grande emprego. Na verdade, tinha a sensação de penetrar na zona do crepúsculo cada vez que entrava na elegante mansão no subúrbio de Chicago. Mas sua posição como dama de companhia de Tanya Denali não exigia grande esforço, e o pagamento era consideravelmente melhor do que estaria ganhando em uma espelunca qualquer, servindo mesas ou limpando o chão.

A última coisa de que precisava era voltar para as longas filas do seguro desemprego.

Ou pior... Deus, e se tivesse de pagar pelo vaso?

Mesmo que existisse uma espécie de liquidação ou ponta de estoque na loja Ming do bairro, teria de trabalhar dez vidas para economizar esse valor. Supondo que o vaso não fosse único, é claro.

O pânico não era mais uma simples ameaça. Era uma entidade, cujas garras apertavam seu pescoço.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer, ela pensou. A única atitude madura, responsável, adulta a tomar.

Esconder as provas.

Olhando em volta, Bella certificou-se de que estava sozinha no saguão antes de se abaixar e recolher os inúmeros cacos de cerâmica do chão de mármore.

Ninguém ia perceber o sumiço do vaso. Tanya sempre fora reclusa, e nas últimas duas semanas ela praticamente desaparecera. Não fosse por suas aparições eventuais para pedir a repugnante mistura de ervas que ela bebia com aparente prazer, e Bella poderia pensar que a mulher sumira no ar.

Tanya não perambulava pela casa, fazendo inventários de seus enfeites. Se não deixasse pistas de seu crime, ninguém perceberia nada.

Ninguém jamais saberia. Ninguém!

— Ora, ora, nunca pensei que um dia a veria de quatro, amor. Uma posição curiosa que sugere inúmeras possibilidades — comentou uma voz debochada da porta.

Bella fechou os olhos e inspirou. Devia ser amaldiçoada. Só podia ser. O que mais poderia explicar tanta falta de sorte?

Por um momento, ela continuou onde estava, orando para que o hóspede de Tanya, o intragável Edward, desaparecesse. Podia acontecer. Havia sempre a possibilidade de combustão espontânea, buraco negro, terremoto...

Infelizmente, o chão não se abriu para tragá-lo, e os detectores de fumaça permaneciam silenciosos. Pior, podia sentir o olhar sombrio fixo em sua forma encurvada.

Munida do que restava do orgulho, Bella se virou devagar e, mantendo os pedaços do vaso escondidos atrás dela, olhou para o atual vulto negro sobre sua existência.

Ele não parecia um vulto negro. Honestamente, parecia mais um pirata misterioso e sedutor. Delicioso.

Ainda ajoelhada no chão, ela deixou os olhos subirem pelas pernas fortes vestidas num jeans desbotado. A camisa de seda negra cobria o peito largo e forte, e ela admirou mais uma vez a definição dos músculos que apareciam em seus sonhos havia três meses, desde que o vira pela primeira vez.

E que mulher não sonharia com aquilo?

Rangendo os dentes, ela se forçou a olhar para o rosto de traços perfeitos. Testa larga, nariz reto, lábios perfeitamente contornados e cheios... Tudo se encaixava num conjunto de força e elegância.

Era o rosto de um nobre cavaleiro. De um líder.

Até que se notassem aqueles olhos dourados.

Não havia nada de nobre naqueles olhos. Eram penetrantes, maliciosos, e brilhantes como se debochassem do mundo. Eram olhos que o rotulavam como "perigoso", tanto quanto o cabelo acobreado e longo e as argolas de ouro em suas orelhas.

Ele era sexo sobre pernas. Um predador. O tipo que mastigava e cuspia mulheres como ela sem nenhuma dificuldade. Isso, quando se dava ao trabalho de notá-las. O que não ocorria com frequência.

— Edward, precisa se esgueirar pela casa desse jeito? — ela perguntou, desesperada para esconder os cacos do vaso atrás dela.

— Não, acho que não preciso. Eu simplesmente gosto.

— Bem, espero que saiba que esse é um hábito muito vulgar.

Ele se aproximou sorrindo.

— Oh, eu tenho outros ainda mais vulgares, docinho. E aposto que apreciaria vários deles, se me deixasse demonstrá-los.

Ah, podia apostar que sim! Aquelas mãos finas e longas deviam fazer qualquer mulher gritar de prazer. E aquela boca...

— Você é revoltante — ela acusou sem muita veemência.

— Vulgar e revoltante? Não acha que sua posição é precária demais para ficar aí disparando ofensas?

Precária? Ela resistiu ao impulso de olhar para trás e verificar se algum caco de cerâmica era visível.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Edward ajoelhou-se diante dela, tocando seu rosto com um dedo. Era um toque frio, quase gelado, mas capaz de provocar um fogo que se espalhava rapidamente dentro dela.

— Ah, eu acho que sabe. Estou aqui pensando que... Não devia haver um precioso vaso Ming sobre aquela mesa? Amor, você o roubou, ou quebrou?

Droga! Ele sabia. Precisava pensar numa boa desculpa para o desaparecimento do vaso. Infelizmente, nunca fora muito boa com mentiras. E como se não bastasse, o toque transformava seu cérebro em gelatina.

— Não fale comigo desse jeito — ela protestou.

— De que jeito?

— Não me chame de amor.

— Por quê?

— Porque não somos amantes.

— Ainda não

— Nunca seremos.

— Tsk, tsk...— Edward deslizou o dedo até sua boca. — Não sabe que é perigoso desafiar o destino? Ele costuma provar que é mais forte.

— Nem em um milhão de anos!

— Não tenho pressa.

Ela rangeu os dentes enquanto o dedo descia por seu pescoço até a base do ombro. Ele só queria se divertir. O homem era capaz de flertar com qualquer criatura viva do sexo feminino.

— Continue descendo esse dedo, e sua permanência no mundo será consideravelmente abreviada.

Ele riu, mas removeu a mão com evidente relutância.

— Bella, um dia você vai esquecer-se de dizer não. E nesse dia, pretendo fazer você gritar de prazer.

— Meu Deus, como consegue andar por aí, carregando o peso desse ego?

— Acha que não notei? Todos esses olhares quando pensa que não estou olhando, os suspiros quando passo por você, os sonhos que atormentam suas noites...

Sujeitinho vaidoso!

Ela devia rir. Ou negar as acusações. Ou dar uma boa bofetada naquele rosto arrogante. Em vez disso, estava tensa como se ele houvesse tocado um nervo exposto que ela nem sabia possuir.

— Não tem nada para fazer? Não precisa ir à cozinha? Sair? Ir para o inferno?

Os traços de pirata ganharam uma súbita frieza, embora ele ainda sorrisse.

— Não preciso de você para me condenar ao fogo do inferno. Isso já foi feito há muito tempo. Se não, por que eu estaria aqui?

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada, apesar de tudo, com o tom de profunda amargura. O que mais esse homem podia querer? Ele tinha o tipo de vida que só se podia ver nas páginas das revistas, normalmente ligadas ao nome de um playboy sexy e rico. Era dono de uma casa glamourosa. Usava roupas caras. E dirigia um Porsche prateado. Como se não bastasse tinha uma mamãe doce que não só era jovem, mas linda o bastante para fazer ferver o sangue dos homens. De que ele se queixava?

— Ah, sim, você deve sofrer muito — ela respondeu com ironia. — Estou com o coração partido por você.

— Não se atreva a falar sobre coisas que desconhece, benzinho.

Deixe isso para lá, Bella, aconselhava a voz da razão. O homem era perigoso apesar de seu charme poderoso. Um verdadeiro bad boy. Só os idiotas brincam com fogo. E, com relação aos homens, ela poderia ter a palavra idiota tatuada na testa.

— Se não gosta daqui, por que não vai embora?

— Por que você não vai?

— O quê?

— Não sou o único descontente por aqui, sou? Você parece murchar um pouco todos os dias, como se frustração e tristeza estivessem corroendo sua alma.

Bella quase caiu para trás com o espanto causado por sua aguda percepção. Nunca imaginara que alguém poderia notar o desespero causado por sua existência tediosa, ou o medo de logo ficar velha e cansada demais para se importar com o que fazia ou onde estava.

Muito menos esse homem.

— Você não sabe nada.

— Conheço uma prisão quando a vejo — ele murmurou. — Por que permanece atrás das grades, se pode simplesmente ir embora?

— Porque preciso desse emprego. Ao contrário de você, não tenho um amante generoso para pagar minhas contas e me sustentar com estilo. Algumas pessoas trabalham para sobreviver.

— Acha que sou amante de Tanya? — Ele riu.

— E não é?

— Nosso... Relacionamento é mais complexo do que imagina.

— Ah, sim, ser o brinquedinho de uma ricaça glamourosa deve ser muito complexo!

— Por isso tenta me manter afastado? Por acreditar que durmo com Tanya?

— Não. Eu me mantenho distante porque não gosto de você.

Ele se inclinou até quase roçar os lábios nos dela.

— Pode não gostar de mim, docinho, mas isso não faz você deixar de me desejar.

Seu coração quase parou de bater enquanto ela se esforçava para não inclinar o corpo para frente e pôr fim à tortura. Um beijo. Só um beijo. A necessidade era quase insuportável.

Não, não, não. Queria mesmo ser um brinquedo para aliviar seu tédio? Já não havia feito esse jogo humilhante antes?

— Sabe, Edward, já conheci patifes antes, mas você...

Ela parou de falar de repente. Havia uma repentina energia no ar, como a eletricidade como a de um raio.

Nervosa, olhou para a escada no instante que o trovão eclodiu na casa. Pega de surpresa, Bella caiu para trás, impossibilitada de respirar.

Por um momento ela permaneceu imóvel, Como se esperasse ver o teto desabar, ou o chão se abrir.

O que era isso? Um terremoto? Uma explosão de gás?

O fim do mundo?

Os quadros haviam caído das paredes. Mesas estavam tombadas. O vaso Ming que ela havia quebrado não era mais o único objeto destruído na sala.

Bem, pelo menos ela estava viva. Machucada e dolorida, mas viva.

Deitada de costas, ela ouviu um grunhido feroz e baixo que fez sua pele arrepiar. E agora, o que era isso? Ela olhou em volta, mas não viu nada. Nenhum animal selvagem. Nenhuma criatura ameaçadora.

Nem Edward.

Tremendo, Bella se levantou e caminhou cambaleando até a escada. Para onde ele fora? Teria sido atingido pela explosão? Jogado para fora da casa?

Ou simplesmente desaparecera numa nuvem de fumaça?

Não, não, é claro que não. Estava ficando maluca. Devia ter perdido a consciência por alguns instantes. Sim, isso explicava tudo. Ele havia saído para pedir ajuda, verificar a extensão do dano, e ela não vira nada.

Precisava ir se certificar de que Tanya não estava ferida.

No final do corredor da ala leste, a porta do quarto de Tanya já estava aberta, e ela se aproximou da soleira. E não passou dela.

Um grito de pavor brotou de sua garganta diante do cenário de destruição. Como no saguão, quadros haviam caído e móveis foram derrubados, muitos deles quebrados além de qualquer possibilidade de reconhecimento. Além disso, ali as paredes estavam escurecidas e, em alguns lugares, foram reduzidas a escombros. Até as janelas haviam sido arrancadas das molduras.

A cama tombara. No centro do quarto, Edward estava ajoelhado ao lado de um corpo inerte.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Bella correu para eles. — Tanya!

Edward virou-se para fitá-la. Ele estava pálido, e havia um brilho desesperado em seus olhos dourados.

Era evidente que ele estava tão abalado quanto Bella.

— Saia daqui! — ele ordenou.

Ela ignorou o aviso e caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo queimado. Sua antipatia pela mulher linda e de coração frio foi esquecida diante da triste cena.

— Ela está... morta?

— Bella, eu disse para sair. Agora! Saia deste quarto. Saia desta casa!

As palavras furiosas prosseguiram, mas Bella não as ouvia. Em vez disso, ela olhava com uma mistura de horror e fascínio para as mãos queimadas e retorcidas sobre o tapete. A pobre mulher não podia estar viva! Ou tudo seria apenas um truque de sua imaginação?

Chocada, viu os dedos se retorcendo e se aproximando. Era como uma imagem de pesadelo. O terror alcançou níveis nunca antes imaginados quando, de repente, aquela mão agarrou seu pulso.

Bella abriu a boca para gritar, mas descobriu que não havia ar em seu corpo. Um frio penetrante emanava dos dedos em contato com sua pele e penetrava em seu corpo. Gemendo, ela tentou se soltar, mas não conseguia.

Ia morrer. A dor oprimia seu coração, reduzindo a pulsação até quase fazê-lo parar. Ia morrer, e ainda nem se dera o trabalho de começar a viver.

Como era idiota.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar metálico de Edward. Seus traços tão belos pareciam sombrios à luz pálida que penetrava no quarto. Sombrios e tocados por algo que podia ser fúria, pesar, ou... Desespero.

Bella tentou falar, mas uma luz brilhante explodiu em sua mente, e com um grito estrangulado ela mergulhou na escuridão.

* * *

Hun... **oi** :D

entãao?

comentem u.u


	2. Capítulo II

**Twilight não me pertence... que chato.**

**The Phoenix**

**CAPÍTULO II**

Cercada por uma névoa prateada de dor, Bella flutuava em um mundo que não era totalmente real.

Estava morta?

Certamente não. Estaria em paz, não? Não teria a sensação de que seus ossos eram esmagados e a cabeça ia explodir.

Se estivesse morta, então toda aquela história de vida após a morte, paz e serenidade era uma grande mentira.

Não. Devia estar sonhando, ela decidiu. Isso explicaria por que a névoa prateada começava a se dissipar.

Curiosa, apesar do vago gosto de medo no ar, ela espiou para a luz cintilante.

Momentos depois conseguiu ver que estava em um aposento escuro, de pedra, iluminado apenas por uma tocha. No centro, uma mulher jazia sobre o chão de pedra vestida com um manto branco. Bella franziu a testa. O rosto pálido da mulher era vagamente familiar, embora fosse difícil determinar os traços exatos enquanto ela se retorcia e gritava de agonia.

Perto dela havia um círculo de mulheres, vestindo mantos cinzentos, de mãos dadas, cantando em voz baixa. Bella não conseguia identificar as palavras, mas tinha a impressão de que realizavam algum tipo de ritual. Talvez um exorcismo. Ou um encantamento.

Lentamente, uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos se levantou e estendeu as mãos para o teto.

— Fênix, traga-nos seu poder — ela pronunciou com tom grave. — O sacrifício é oferecido, o acordo é selado. Abençoe nosso nobre Cálice. Abençoe-a com sua glória. Ofereça a ela o poder de sua espada para combater o Mal que ameaça. Nós invocamos. Apresente-se.

Chamas vermelhas invadiram a sala enquanto a mulher continuava sua ladainha, pairando no ar denso antes de cercar a mulher que gritava no chão. Depois, tão repentinamente quanto haviam surgido, as chamas se integraram à carne da mulher.

Então, a mulher de cabelos grisalhos olhou para um canto mais escuro.

— A profecia se cumpriu. Tragam a besta.

Esperando algum horrível monstro de cinco cabeças que caberia perfeitamente naquele bizarro pesadelo, Bella conteve a respiração quando um homem, vestindo uma amarrotada camisa branca e calça corsário de cetim, foi levado ao centro da sala, contido por um pesado colar de metal e uma corrente que pendiam de seu pescoço. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, o que fazia cair os cabelos acobreados em torno de seu rosto como uma cortina. Bella sentiu um arrepio premonitório.

— Criatura do Mal, você foi escolhida dentre todas as outras — a mulher entoou. — Perverso é seu coração, mas você é abençoado. Nós o prometemos ao Cálice. E os unimos com fogo e sangue. A sombra da morte, nós os unimos. Para toda a eternidade e além dela, nós os unimos.

A tocha tremulou. Com um grunhido assustador, o homem levantou a cabeça.

Não. Não era possível. Nem mesmo no estranho e ridículo mundo dos sonhos. Especialmente em sonhos que pareciam ser tão reais. Mas não havia como não identificar sua assustadora beleza. Ou o brilho dos olhos dourados.

Edward.

Ela tremeu horrorizada. Aquilo era loucura. Por que as mulheres o mantinham acorrentado? Por que o chamavam de monstro? E de criatura do Mal?

Loucura, sem dúvida. Um sonho. Nada mais, ela tentou se convencer.

Então, sem nada que antecipasse a alteração, o arrepio premonitório de antes se tornou terror dominador. Em pura fúria, Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, voltando o rosto para o fogo. A mesma luz tremulante revelou longas presas.

* * *

Quando Bella finalmente recobrou a consciência, a névoa prateada havia desaparecido. Com ela, sumira também a intensidade de sua dor.

Mesmo assim, com cautela incomum, ela se forçou a permanecer imóvel. Depois de tudo que já havia suportado naquele dia, não se sentia muito animada para sair disparando acusações e exigindo explicações, como era de seu feitio. Em vez disso, ela tentou estudar o ambiente.

Estava deitada sobre uma cama. Não era sua cama, certamente. Aquela era dura, empelotada, e emanava um odor desagradável que ela preferia nem considerar. Ao longe, podia ouvir o som de tráfego e, mais perto, o ruído abafado de vozes, talvez de uma televisão.

Bem, não estava na casa destruída de Tanya. Não estava mais na masmorra úmida com a mulher aos berros e demônios assustadores. E não estava morta.

Tudo isso era certamente um progresso. Ou não?

Reunindo coragem, ela levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e olhou em volta, estudando a penumbra do quarto. Não havia muito para ver. A cama em que estava deitada ocupava a maior parte do espaço. Em torno dela havia paredes nuas e as cortinas florais mais feias que já vira. Ao pé da cama havia uma velha cômoda sustentando um aparelho de tevê, e no canto do quarto, uma cadeira em péssimas condições.

Uma cadeira ocupada por um homem grande e forte de cabelos ruivos.

Edward.

Deus! Devia ter enlouquecido para pensar o que estava pensando. Vampiros?

Vampiros vivos, respirando... Ou o que quer que eles fizessem... Em Chicago? Absurdo! Loucura!

Mas o sonho. Havia sido tão nítido! Tão real! Ainda podia sentir o cheiro do ar úmido e do combustível da tocha. Ouvia os gritos, os cânticos... E o barulho das correntes. Podia ver Edward sendo levado ao centro do aposento e as presas que o transformavam em monstro.

Real ou não, preferia não ter de ficar perto de Edward agora. E também gostaria de ter alguns crucifixos, umas estacas de madeira, e uma garrafa de água benta...

Temendo até respirar, Bella sentou-se e apoiou os pés no chão. O estômago ameaçou se rebelar, mas ela rangeu os dentes e ficou em pé. Queria sair dali.

Queria ir para casa, cercar-se de coisas conhecidas.

Queria sair daquele pesadelo.

Um passo de cada vez. Bella se movia pelo quarto com alguma dificuldade, cambaleando, e quando já se preparava para tocar a maçaneta, ela ouviu um ruído. Um arrepio percorreu suas costas uma fração de segundo antes de braços fortes a envolverem.

— Não tão depressa, amor — uma voz sombria murmurou em seu ouvido.

Por um momento, o pânico a dominou. Ela inclinou as costas e tentou chutar as pernas atrás das dela.

— Solte-me. Solte-me.

— Para quê? Aonde pretende ir, docinho?

— Não é da sua conta.

Ele riu, mas era uma risada desprovida de humor.

— Meu Deus, não imagina como eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade. Nesse caso, estaríamos livres. Teríamos escapado das correntes.

— O que quer dizer?

Ele apoiou o rosto no topo de sua cabeça, como se afagasse seus cabelos.

— Quero dizer, benzinho, que se não houvesse metido esse nariz encantador em coisas que não eram da sua conta, nós dois teríamos seguido nossos caminhos. Agora, por causa do seu momento Florence Nightingale, o que você faz, aonde vai, o que pensa... Tudo é da minha conta.

Que diabos ele estava dizendo?

— Você é maluco. Tire as mãos de mim, ou eu...

— Ou você o quê?

Boa pergunta. Pena não ter uma resposta brilhante para oferecer.

— Eu grito.

— Tem certeza de que quer arriscar? Pode imaginar que tipo de herói virá em seu socorro num lugar sombrio como esse? Quem seria? Um maluco qualquer? As meretrizes que trabalham no salão? Eu apostaria todas as minhas fichas no bêbado da casa ao lado. Havia um cheiro forte de sexo no ar quando a trouxe para cá nos braços e passei por ele na porta.

De repente Bella entendia em que tipo de lugar ela estava, o cheiro desagradável, e os ecos de desespero. Edward a levara para um dos hotéis baratos e de reputação duvidosa na periferia da cidade. Teria feito uma careta de repugnância, se essa não fosse a menor de suas preocupações.

— Nenhum deles poderia ser pior do que você.

— Palavras duras para dirigir-se ao homem que pode ter salvado sua vida.

— Homem? E isso que é?

— O que você disse?

Os dedos apertaram seus ombros e, tarde demais, Bella compreendeu que um confronto direto não seria a decisão mais sensata naquelas circunstâncias.

Mesmo assim, precisava saber. A ignorância às vezes era confortável, mas sempre trazia riscos.

— Você... Eu o vi. No sonho. Estava acorrentado, as mulheres recitavam versos, e suas... Suas presas...

— Bella. — Ele respirou profundamente. — Sente-se. Eu posso explicar.

— Não. — Ela balançou a cabeça com um misto de medo e desespero.

— O que vai fazer comigo?

Edward não conteve um sorriso.

— Embora várias ideias interessantes tenham passado por minha cabeça em diversas ocasiões, no momento não planejo nada além de conversar. Pode se acalmar e me ouvir?

O simples fato de ele não ter rido de sua acusação nem duvidado de sua sanidade mental a enchia de pavor. Ele sabia sobre o sonho.

Bella decidiu fingir uma resignação que estava longe de sentir.

— Eu tenho escolha?

— Honestamente? Não.

— Muito bem.

Ela caminhou até a cama e se sentou. Então, quando teve certeza de que ele baixava a guarda, ela o empurrou e correu para aporta. Surpreendido, Edward perdeu o equilíbrio, mas recuperou-se a tempo de agarrá-la pela cintura e tirá-la do chão antes mesmo de a porta ser aberta.

Com um grito abafado, ela o segurou pelos cabelos. Edward grunhiu ao sentir a do ataque violento. Ainda segurando seus cabelos com uma das mãos, ela usou as unhas para tentar rasgar um lado de seu rosto.

— Maldição, Bella! — Ele a soltou para tentar conter o ataque furioso.

Sem hesitar, ela girou o corpo e chutou-o numa parte do corpo que sempre fazia um homem parar. Edward dobrou-se ao meio acometido por violenta dor. Enquanto isso, ela correu para a porta.

Dessa vez, ela até conseguiu tocar a maçaneta antes de ser agarrada e carregada de volta para a cama. Bella gritou ao ser jogada sobre o colchão fétido, e gritou novamente quando, irritado, ele usou o próprio corpo para imobilizá-la.

Mais assustada do que jamais estivera antes, ela olhou para o rosto pálido de rara beleza. Tinha consciência dos músculos em contato com seu corpo. Sabia que estava à mercê dessa perigosa criatura.

Incerta sobre o que ia acontecer ali, ela se surpreendeu ao ver um sorriso lento distender seus lábios.

— Você tem armas poderosas para uma coisinha tão pequena, amor. Teve muitas oportunidades para praticar esses golpes baixos?

— Tenho dois irmãos mais velhos — ela respondeu.

— Ah, isso explica tudo. É a lei da sobrevivência do mais forte... Ou do que tem o arsenal mais letal.

— Saia de cima de mim.

— Acha que vou correr o risco de virar eunuco? Não, obrigado. Vamos terminar nossa conversa sem outros golpes baixos, sem mordidas, arranhões, e puxões de cabelo.

— Não temos nada para conversar.

— É verdade, não temos. Mesmo assim, gostaria de discutir algumas pequenas tolices. Como, por exemplo, sua empregadora ter virado churrasco, minha condição de vampiro, e o fato de, graças a sua própria estupidez, você ter agora todos os demônios da vizinhança sobre sua cabeça. Mas não temos nada importante para conversar.

Bella fechou os olhos e sentiu o terror oprimindo seu coração.

— Isso é um pesadelo. Meu Deus, faça Freddy Krueger entrar por aquela porta!

— Não é um pesadelo, Bella.

— Não é possível! — Ela fitou os olhos prateados. — Quer que eu acredite... Que você é um vampiro?

— Minha herança é sua menor preocupação nesse momento.

— Tanya sabia?

— Sobre eu ser um vampiro? Ah, sim, ela sabia. Podemos dizer que esse era um pré-requisito para a minha contratação.

— Então... Ela também era...

— Não. Ela era... Um... Cálice.

— Cálice? — A mulher gritando em agonia. As chamas. — A Fênix — Bella gemeu.

— Como sabe disso?

— O sonho. Eu estava em uma masmorra, e havia uma mulher deitada no chão. As outras realizavam um ritual em torno dela.

— Tanya — Edward murmurou. — Ela deve ter passado para você uma parte das próprias lembranças. Essa é a única explicação.

— Passado lembranças... Mas isso é...

— Impossível? — Ele sorriu. — Não acha que já ultrapassamos esse ponto?

Certamente. Estavam em um mundo bizarro onde tudo era possível. Como Alice no País das Maravilhas. Mas, em vez de gatos que sumiam e coelhos brancos, havia vampiros e misteriosos Cálices e... Uma porção de loucuras.

— O que fizeram com ela?

— Eles a transformaram em um Cálice. Um recipiente humano para uma poderosa entidade.

— Então, aquelas mulheres eram bruxas?

— Na falta de uma palavra melhor...

— E elas encantaram Tanya?

— Foi mais que um encantamento. Elas invocaram o espírito da Fênix para viver no corpo dela.

— Não é de espantar que ela tenha gritado tanto. O que faz uma Fênix?

— Ela é uma... Barreira.

— Uma barreira contra o quê?

— Contra a escuridão.

— Bem, isso tornava tudo claro como... lama!

Impaciente, Bella tentou se mover sob o peso do corpo que imobilizava o dela.

Uma péssima ideia.

Como se um raio a atingisse, ela teve consciência dos músculos firmes e da pele macia em contato com a dela. Aquele era o corpo que invadia seus sonhos quase todas as noites.

Edward rangeu os dentes, tentando resistir aos movimentos provocantes.

— Será que pode ser um pouco menos vago? — ela perguntou.

— O que quer que eu diga?

— Qualquer coisa um pouco mais esclarecedora do que a escuridão.

Houve um momento de silêncio, como se ele refletisse, e finalmente Edward a encarou.

— Muito bem. O mundo dos demônios se refere à escuridão como o Príncipe, mas, na verdade, não se trata de um ser real. E mais um... Espírito, como a Fênix é um espírito. Uma essência de força e poder que os demônios invocam para aumentar suas habilidades sombrias.

— E a Fênix faz alguma coisa com esse Príncipe?

— Sua presença entre os mortais baniu o Príncipe deste mundo. Eles são dois opostos. Não podem estar no mesmo plano no mesmo momento. Não sem que ambos sejam destruídos.

Bem, isso era bom. O primeiro raio de esperança em um dia muito escuro.

— Então, não há mais demônios?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Eles permanecem, mas sem a presença tangível do Príncipe, estão enfraquecidos e confusos. Não se unem mais para atacar com força multiplicada, e raramente caçam humanos. Foram forçados a viver nas sombras.

— Isso é bom... Eu acho. E Tanya era essa barreira?

— Sim.

— E, por que ela foi escolhida? — E por que ela se importava com isso? Não sabia, mas sentia que, nesse momento, era importante entender a situação. — Ela era uma bruxa?

Edward parou, como se considerasse qual era a melhor resposta para essa pergunta. Ridículo, depois de tudo que já havia revelado. O que podia ser pior do que ser prisioneira de um vampiro? Ou saber que a única pessoa que mantinha afastadas todas as coisas ruins e assustadoras agora estava morta?

— Ela não foi exatamente escolhida. Foi oferecida pelo pai em sacrifício.

— O quê? Ela foi sacrificada pelo próprio pai? — Bem, sempre havia pensado que seu pai havia ficado a um ou dos passos do título de porcaria do ano. Ele havia sido um canalha violento, cujo único ato de redenção fora trocar a família por uma garrafa de uísque. E, mesmo assim, ele nunca estivera nem perto de deixá-la nas mãos de um bando de feiticeiras malucas! — Como ele foi capaz?

Os traços elegantes se endureceram tomados pela raiva.

— Foi fácil. Ele era poderoso, rico, e estava habituado a ter todas as coisas à sua maneira. Até ser atingido pela praga. Buscando a cura, ele entregou às bruxas sua única filha.

— Mas isso é horrível!

— Ele deve ter considerado a troca justa. Afinal, foi curado, e sua filha tornou-se imortal.

— Imortal? Então... Tanya ainda vive?

— Não. Tanya está morta.

— Mas... como?

— Não sei. Ainda não sei.

Bella mordeu o lábio, tentando antecipar as consequências da morte do Cálice.

— Então, a Fênix se foi?

— Não. Ela só... — De repente, Edward se levantou de um salto e olhou para a porta fechada. Um silêncio tenso invadiu o quarto antes de ele fitar o rosto assustado e pálido de Bella. — Temos de sair daqui. Agora!

Edward praguejava violentamente contra a própria estupidez.

Era guardião da Fênix havia 341 anos. Não por vontade própria, não sem se revoltar contra o destino, mas com absoluta dedicação. Não tinha escolha. As bruxas haviam providenciado para que assim fosse.

Mas agora, quando o perigo chegava ao ápice, ele se descobria incapaz de manter a concentração e focar a ameaça.

Impaciente, ele jogou para trás os cabelos negros. Não era de espantar que estivesse distraído. Nas últimas horas, sofrera mais choques do que em muitos séculos. A morte da imortal Tanya. A intensa, intoxicante alegria quando sentira as correntes começando a se abrir. E o horror de ver a Fênix incorporar em Bella.

Bella.

Maldição! A mulher o infernizava desde que chegara à casa de Tanya. Com sua pele de cetim, os cachos cor de mel, os olhos vulneráveis, e a natureza apaixonada que fervia sob a atitude fria e distante, ela o atraía como um canto de sereia. Uma guloseima deliciosa que ele pretendia saborear a seu tempo.

Mas agora tudo mudara. Agora ela deixara de ser uma deliciosa diversão. Agora tinha de protegê-la. E a protegeria até a morte.

— Vamos, alguma coisa se aproxima.

Ela se levantou.

— O quê?

Edward a segurou pelo braço.

— Demônios. Mais de um.

Bella empalideceu, mas com aquela mesma força interior que ele sempre havia admirado, ela não desmaiou nem gritou, nem fez todas aquelas coisas ridículas e inúteis que os mortais costumam fazer quando se deparam com o místico.

— Por que eles nos incomodariam? Não temos nada que eles possam querer.

— Está enganada, amor. Temos um tesouro que vai além dos seus mais loucos sonhos.

— O quê?

— Lamento, Bella, mas as vinte questões terão de ficar para mais tarde.

Segurando-a junto ao corpo, ele se dirigiu em silêncio para a porta quase escondida ao lado da cama. Estendendo uma das mãos, girou a maçaneta e ela se abriu. A fechadura arrancada levou com ela pedaços da madeira do batente. Ainda segurando Bella, ele a arrastou para as sombras do quarto vizinho, sem sequer dar a ela uma chance de olhar para o bêbado que roncava num torpor etílico.

Edward se encaminhava para a janela estreita. Ele a abriu, depois se inclinou para falar no ouvido de Bella:

— Fique perto de mim e não faça nenhum barulho. Se formos atacados, que fique atrás de mim e não corra. Eles vão tentar usar o terror para você cair numa armadilha.

— Mas que quero saber por que...

— Agora não, Bella. Tem que confiar em mim, ou não vamos sair daqui vivos. Pode confiar em mim?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Edward podia sentir na penumbra a precariedade do controle emocional de Bella. Esperava que o colapso iminente pudesse ser adiado mais um pouco, até estarem seguros. Finamente, ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

— Sim.

— Então... Vamos.

* * *

**Comentem, viu? preciso saber se gostaram u.u**


	3. Capítulo III

**Twilight não me pertence... u.u**

**The Phoenix**

**CAPÍTULO III**

— _Então... Vamos. _

Segurando a mão dela, Edward a ajudou a subir no parapeito e esperou até ela posicionar no degrau da escada de incêndio, e só então a seguiu para a escuridão. Ao passar para o outro lado da janela, ele olhou para baixo, para a alameda escura. O instinto indicava que havia demônios por perto. Infelizmente, ficar significaria cair numa armadilha de onde não poderia escapar. Precisava seguir em frente.

Ou, nesse caso, seguir para baixo.

Edward indicou os degraus da escada. Assustada, Bella começou a descer. Ele esperou até que ela estivesse no chão, e só então desceu da plataforma para a calçada com um único passo, aterrissando ao lado dela.

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a calou com um dedo sobre seus lábios, balançando a cabeça. Havia alguma coisa próxima deles. Perigo. Muito perto dali. Olhando para uma grande caçamba de lixo, ele deu um passo à frente.

— Apareça — ordenou.

Houve um farfalhar nas sombras e o ruído de garras raspando o pavimento. Segundos depois, uma forma gigantesca e encurvada tornou-se visível. Num primeiro olhar, seria fácil deixar passar o intruso tomando-o por um animal sem raciocínio. Com pele áspera como couro, furúnculos minando pus, e uma cabeça deformada onde havia três olhos, ele era a imagem perfeita do monstro que todas as crianças um dia imaginaram haver sob a cama. Mas Edward conhecia bem esse demônio em particular, e sabia que, sob a aparência repugnante, a inteligência precisa era mais letal do que músculos e garras.

— James. — Edward se curvou uma reverência debochada.

— Ah, Edward... — A voz profunda e retumbante possuía um acento polido, elegante, perfeito para um professor de um exclusivo colégio interno para rapazes. Uma voz que contrastava com sua aparência embrutecida. — Sabia que ia aparecer quando farejasse aqueles perdigueiros do inferno. Há séculos tento rastreá-los com um mínimo de discrição, mas eles sempre preferem a pressa e o estardalhaço, quando a reserva teria sido muito melhor.

Colocando-se entre Bella e o demônio, Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Os cães do inferno nunca foram famosos pela inteligência.

— Não. Uma pena, realmente. De qualquer maneira, eles têm suas utilidades. Como expulsar a presa para que eu não tenha de farejar a imundície onde ela se esconde. — James lançou um olhar de desdém para o hotel dilapidado. — Edward, sempre pensei que tivesse bom gosto.

— Que melhor lugar para esconder-se da escória do que debaixo de seu nariz?

James gargalhou. O som ecoou sombrio pelo beco.

— Um truque astuto, não fosse por todos os irmãos na cidade conseguirem farejar sua beldade a um quilômetro de distância. Receio que não haja esconderijo possível.

Edward praguejou mentalmente. Bella carregava a Fênix, mas ainda não havia adquirido plenos poderes ou conhecimento para controlá-los. E enquanto isso não acontecesse, ela seria como um farol piscando para todos os demônios na área.

— Está subestimando minha capacidade, James.

— Oh, não! Eu nunca seria tão estúpido. Diferente de muitos na irmandade, posso sentir facilmente o poder que foi forçado a manter acorrentado durante todos esses tediosos anos. Por isso estou disposto a deixar você ir. Não quero matá-lo.

— Vai me deixar ir embora?

— É claro que sim. Não sinto nenhum prazer em matar companheiros demônios. — James sorriu, exibindo três fileiras de dentes. — Deixe a moça, e prometo que nunca mais será incomodado.

Ah! Então, era isso. James estava sozinho. E não se sentia confiante de poder superar um vampiro. Não antes de outros demônios se reunirem e chegarem para complicar a situação.

— Uma oferta muito generosa — Edward murmurou.

— Eu acho que sim.

— Mas acho que entregar um tesouro tão valioso merece recompensa mais tangível. Afinal, se tiver que lutar comigo pela mulher, pode ter de dividir glória com todos os demônios que vierem nessa direção.

Um soco em suas costas foi a prova de que Bella o escutava. E, naturalmente, estava pensando que ele era um vampiro mal.

Levando uma das mãos às costas, ele agarrou o punho delicado. Não podia correr o risco de deixá-la correr.

James estreitou os olhos. Os três.

— O que pode ser mais tangível que sua vida?

— Não há muita vantagem em viver eternamente, se tenho que me encolher entre os derrotados. Como você mesmo disse, estou acostumado a um estilo mais luxuoso, e esse período de riqueza chegou ao fim com a morte de Tanya.

— Ora, seu... — Bella tentou chutá-lo.

— Quieta, amor — ele disse sem se virar. — James e eu estamos negociando.

— Porco! Monstro! Animal!

Edward ignorou os chutes que acompanhavam cada palavra, concentrando-se na expressão debochada de James.

— Coisinha temperamental... — comentou o demônio.

— Uma falha de personalidade fácil de corrigir.

— Muito fácil. Agora, vamos resolver nossa questão. Qual é o seu preço?

—Um suprimento de sangue, é claro. Nos dias de hoje, é muito perigoso sair por aí para caçar.

— Isso é fácil.

— É talvez algumas shallots¹ para manter meu covil aquecido à noite — ele murmurou.

— Ah, um vampiro com gosto requintado. É só isso? Notando o triunfo que iluminava os olhos de James, Edward deixou o momento amadurecer. O demônio era consumido por pensamentos de glória, antecipando o momento em que entregaria a Fênix a seu Príncipe da escuridão.

— Na verdade, não. Também vou precisar disto. — Soltando o punho de Bella, ele se inclinou e tirou as adagas que levava no cano das botas. Com o mesmo movimento, ele rolou para frente, as adagas já deixando suas mãos enquanto ele se levantava do outro lado.

Por um momento, James ficou em silêncio na escuridão. Era como se ele nem notasse a lâmina cravada bem no centro de seu olho do meio, ou a outra enterrada em seu estômago. Mas, se estava em choque ou era indiferente ao perigo, os projéteis haviam cumprido sua missão; com um grunhido rouco, ele caiu sobre o lixo que cobria parte do beco.

Edward não hesitou. Rápido, cortou a garganta de James e arrancou seu coração. Não era estúpido a ponto de presumir que um demônio estava morto sem segurar seu coração na palma da mão. Satisfeito, ele removeu suas adagas do corpo sem vida e estendeu a mão para Bella. Ela recuou apavorada.

— Bella...

— Não! Fique longe de mim!

Tentando manter a calma, Edward guardou as facas no cano das botas e ajeitou os cabelos antes de dar mais um passo. Ela estava a um milímetro de começar a gritar e correr. Um passo em falso, e teria de persegui-la pelos becos escuros e sujos.

— Bella, o demônio está morto. Ele não vai mais fazer mal...

— E você? Ia me vender para aquela coisa! Por sangue!

— Não seja tola! É claro que não ia vender você. Só queria distraí-lo para poder atacar. Caso não tenha notado, ele era maior do que eu. Achei melhor evitar um confronto direto.

— Por que devo confiar em você?

— Porque, por enquanto, amor, você não tem escolha.

Houve um longo momento de hesitação, até que ela finalmente admitiu que os demônios que a perseguiam eram muito mais perigosos do que ele. Mesmo assim, foi com evidente relutância que ela segurou a mão estendida.

Sem dar a ela tempo para arrepender-se, Edward a puxou para a escuridão, estranhando o desapontamento causado pela constatação de que ela ainda o temia. E o que mais esperava de uma mortal?

Seguindo por uma rua lateral, Edward tentava combater os sentimentos causados pela mulher que ele agora devia proteger. Sentia um enorme vazio por saber que ela o considerava pouco melhor do que as criaturas que a perseguiam, e sentia também uma forte atração, um desejo que queimava sua carne e intensificava os sentidos. Isso explicava por que ele foi pego de surpresa quando o cão do inferno saltou do edifício sobre eles e o derrubou.

Em um segundo, a fera o imobilizou. O ácido que pingava de seus dentes fazia a carne de Edward arder.

— Maldição! — ele resmungou, preparando-se para agarrar o pescoço do demônio e rasgá-lo com suas pretas. Mas não houve tempo para isso. Um repentino e violento deslocamento de ar precedeu o som impressionante de ossos quebrados, e o demônio caiu para o lado, obviamente morto.

— Está machucado?

Como uma visão de sonho, Bella surgiu diante dele com o rosto sujo de terra e os cabelos desalinhados, mas com o rosto dominado por uma expressão de moderada preocupação.

Edward olhou para o lado, para o demônio morto, e se apoiou sobre os cotovelos.

— Belo golpe, amorzinho — ele murmurou, notando que ela empunhava um cano enferrujado. — Extraordinário. Uma verdadeira matadora de demônios. Quase tão boa quanto...

— Se disser Buffy, juro que você vai ser o próximo — ela ameaçou, levantando o cano.

Ele riu.

— Assustador, docinho. Mas, se quer mesmo cumprir a missão, precisa madeira.

— Isso é fácil de providenciar.

— Sem dúvida. — Edward levantou-se limpando a poeira das roupas. — Infelizmente, vai ter de esperar até mais tarde. Agora temos de ir.

Edward a segurou pelo braço e continuou seu caminho, dessa vez mais atento. Havia sido derrubado por um cão do inferno, e diante de uma bela mulher. Não sofreria a mesma humilhação novamente.

Podia ser morto, esquartejado, penetrado por mil estacas... Mas não humilhado. Seu orgulho não suportaria.

Eles seguiram em frente por quase meia hora em silêncio, penetrando na área dos cortiços. Não houve mais nenhum ataque, mas Edward ainda sentia a presença dos demônios. Precisava determinar se ainda os seguiam, ou se ele e Bella haviam conseguido despistá-los.

Seduzindo o ritmo dos passos, ele estudou as sombras e descobriu uma porta estreita no fundo de um edifício. Depois de certificar-se de que estavam sozinhos, ele usou o pé para chutar a porta e separá-la de suas dobradiças. Houve um estrondo, uma nuvem de poeira se ergueu do chão, e Edward se abaixou, estudando o interior da garagem para ter certeza de que não encontrariam nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

Momentos tensos se passaram antes que Bella chegasse ao fim de sua paciência.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui?

— Esperando.

— Sabe pelo menos para onde estamos indo?

— Para longe daqui.

— Ambíguo, como sempre. Acha que isso o torna misterioso e sombrio?

— Eu sou misterioso e sombrio. E você gosta desse tipo de homem.

— Prefiro os que têm sangue quente e preferem comer quiche a beber sangue.

Edward riu, mantendo os olhos fixos no ambiente.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza, amor? Ainda não experimentou um vampiro. Garanto que a experiência é inesquecível.

— Você deve ser maluco. Ou é a criatura mais arrogante que...

Edward apertou a mão dela de repente.

— Shhh...

Alerta, ela espiou a escuridão.

— Sentiu alguma coisa?

— Sim. Fique atrás de mim.

Eles esperaram em silêncio até o som de passos abafados se aproximarem da porta da garagem. Farejando o ar, Edward teve certeza de que o invasor era humano e relaxou. Humanos não representavam perigo para ele.

O silêncio foi rompido por uma voz estática transmitida por um rádio de comunicação, e ele sentiu o sobressalto de Bella.

— Edward, é a polícia. Eles podem nos ajudar — ela sussurrou, saindo de trás dele e correndo para a porta.

Por instinto, ele a alcançou e conteve. Envolvendo seu corpo delicado com os braços, levou-a para dentro do galpão e a empurrou contra uma parede, pressentindo o grito que delataria sua presença ali. Para silenciá-la, ele cobriu sua boca com a dele.

A intenção era honrada. O beijo era só um meio para impedir o desastre. Mas, no momento em que sentiu a textura acetinada dos lábios sob os dele, esqueceu intenção e honra.

Um fogo instantâneo se fez entre eles, enquanto Edward a devorava com uma urgência que ele não podia mais disfarçar. Queria essa mulher. Queria sentir seu sabor, seduzi-la, consumi-la até saciar aquela necessidade premente.

As mãos afagavam suas costas, o pescoço, os cabelos encaracolados. O beijo se estendia e ganhava intimidade, fazendo-o esquecer o perigo e concentrar-se apenas no prazer.

Com o corpo colado ao dele, Bella superou rapidamente o choque inicial provocado pelo abraço, abrindo os lábios para corresponder ao beijo que a incendiava. Era como se ela esperasse por aquele momento com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma urgência.

Ao sentir a capitulação, Edward passou da força à sedução, invadindo seus sentidos de todas as formas. Ela se movia inquieta contra o corpo musculoso, sentindo os lábios deslizarem por seu rosto e pelo pescoço. Edward se afogava no lago de fogo que ardia dentro dele.

— Bella... Minha doce Bella... Quero sentir seu corpo sob o meu — ele gemeu.

Um arrepio de desejo a sacudiu, mas, repentinamente, ela o empurrou, encarando-o com as pupilas muito dilatadas.

— Você ficou maluco? — murmurou apavorada. Surpreendido pelo retraimento inesperado, Edward rangeu os dentes e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. Foi uma dura batalha conter o desejo que ainda pulsava em seu corpo tenso.

— Estava tentando impedir o grito que ia nos levar à morte. Se chamasse os tiras agora estaríamos perdidos — ele tentou explicar.

— Acha que os demônios infestaram a força policial de Chicago?

— Não. Acho que, no instante em que começasse a explicar aos bons policiais que estamos sendo perseguidos por demônios e cães do inferno, eles nos trancariam em salas forradas de espuma e com grades nas portas. Isso, se antes não nos prendêssemos pela morte de Tanya. Não sei o que pensa sobre isso, mas não gosto da ideia de ser contido por uma camisa de força ou detido em uma cela com uma vista espetacular do sol nascente.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro resignado.

— Tudo bem. E qual é sua brilhante solução para o nosso problema? Vamos nos esgueirar por esses becos imundos por toda a eternidade?

— Não por tanto tempo, espero. Conheço um lugar, mas antes, preciso ter certeza de que despistamos nossos amigos sedentos de sangue.

— Meu Deus, que confusão — ela murmurou.

— Pela primeira vez, amor, estamos inteiramente de acordo.

* * *

Duas horas mais tarde, Bella estava exausta.

Havia estado na explosão de uma casa, testemunhara a morte violenta de sua empregadora, fora perseguida por demônios, percorrera becos e vielas imundos, e fora beijada por um vampiro. E, para ser honesta, não sabia o que a enervava mais.

Agora, porém, um intenso cansaço invadia seu ser.

Seus pés doíam, estava suja, e uma névoa densa nublava seu raciocínio. Nesse momento, seria capaz de pagar para um demônio saltar da escuridão e devorá-la inteira.

Infelizmente, as horríveis criaturas que antes a perseguiam agora haviam desaparecido por completo, E ela era forçada a caminhar com passos trôpegos atrás de um vampiro silencioso.

Talvez aquilo fosse o inferno. Devia ter morrido na misteriosa explosão, e agora estava destinada a vagar por becos escuros e infestados de demônios por toda a eternidade.

Não, não era o inferno. Não se podia passar a eternidade beijando um vampiro que fazia seu corpo arder num incêndio de paixão e desejo.

Devia estar delirando. Beijos de vampiro. Estava em choque, sofrendo alucinações. Só podia ser isso. E era hora de parar.

— Edward — ela chamou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Não posso mais continuar.

Com evidente relutância, ele se virou para fitá-la. Mesmo exausta e frustrada como estava, Bella não conseguiu evitar a imediata reação de seu corpo.

Banhado pela luz pálida de uma lâmpada da rua, Edward era simplesmente lindo. Os cabelos acobreados emolduravam o rosto de traços elegantes, iluminado pelos olhos dourados, e ele emanava uma aura de perigo que era, ao mesmo tempo, assustadora e excitante.

Ele segurou sua mão, inundando com uma energia vibrante e quente.

— Estamos perto — disse, tentando animá-la.

— Está repetindo a mesma coisa há meia hora.

— Eu sei, mas agora é verdade. — Ele sorriu.

— Edward, eu devia ter cravado uma estaca em você quando tive chance. — Ela suspirou exausta.

— Você é uma ingrata incorrigível.

— Não sou. Estou cansada, com fome, e quero ir para casa.

— Eu sei, amor. Eu sei.

Vampiro ou não, ele a confortava com seu toque. Sem pensar no que fazia, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito.

— Edward, essa noite horrível nunca vai ter fim?

— Vai. Prometo. Vê aquele prédio na esquina? E o nosso destino. Pode andar até lá.

Ela olhou para o edifício e deduziu que havia sido um hotel no passado. Um hotel que agora era sujo, úmido, e cheio de ratos famintos, sem dúvida. Com um suspiro profundo, ela moveu a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Estava cansada demais para discutir. Se alguns ratos e um pouco de umidade e sujeira eram o preço para poder descansar os pés doloridos, não reclamaria.

— Vamos em frente — ela murmurou.

Os dois se dirigiram à parte dos fundos do prédio, onde Edward ignorou a porta aberta e dilapidada e tocou um tijolo solto ao lado do batente. Surpreendentemente ou não, considerando aquela noite específica, um brilho prateado surgiu diante de Bella, que nem questionou o fenômeno. Edward a puxou pelo véu místico para um saguão dourado e vermelho.

Aturdida, ela olhou em volta sem acreditar no que via. Era impossível. Não havia nada que sugerisse a presença de ratos ali. Não com as imponentes colunas de mármore negro e as paredes revestidas de veludo vermelho. No teto, pinturas artísticas de belas mulheres davam um ar sensual ao ambiente. Era requintado, exótico, e decadente.

— Que lugar é este? — indagou fascinada.

Edward sorriu, cansado enquanto a levava pelo braço a uma alcova escondida no fundo da sala.

— Melhor nem perguntar.

— Porquê?

Ignorando a pergunta, ele afastou uma cortina de gaze com aplicações de estrelas douradas e a levou por um corredor escuro até uma porta no final dele. Lá, ele abriu a porta e a convidou a entrar antes de fechá-la.

Aliviada, Bella descobriu que a sala espaçosa era muito mais confortável que o saguão luxuoso por onde haviam entrado. Havia um calor reconfortante no revestimento de madeira e na mobília de couro sobre o tapete branco. O ar ali era mais de uma propriedade rural inglesa do que de um bordel excêntrico.

Fingindo estudar os livros de capa de couro na estante, ela respirou profundamente antes de olhar para Edward.

— Estamos seguros aqui?

— Sim. O prédio pertence a alguém que conheço. Ele possui um encantamento que impede qualquer um do lado de fora de sentir sua presença aqui. Humano ou demônio.

Encantamento? Bem, isso soava... Menos estranho do que tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite bizarra. Ainda assim, Bella sentia que ele não estava contando toda a verdade.

— E seu amigo?

— O quê?

— E humano ou demônio?

— É vampiro.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Ótimo.

— Sugiro que tente disfarçar esse preconceito, amor. Vamos precisar da ajuda de Emmett, ou não sobreviveremos aos próximos dias.

Percebendo que havia sido rude com o homem que provavelmente salvara sua vida, ela murmurou:

— Desculpe.

Os olhos prateados ganharam um brilho mais intenso, e ele tocou seu rosto.

— Há coisas que tenho que fazer. Quero que fique aqui. O que quer que aconteça, não abra a porta até eu voltar. Entendeu?

Um arrepio percorreu suas costas. Ele a deixaria ali sozinha?

E se não voltasse? E se um demônio a atacasse durante sua ausência? E se...

Bella reuniu a coragem que ainda lhe restava e ergueu a cabeça.

— Entendi.

Como se sentisse o grande esforço que ela precisava fazer para se mostrar corajosa, Edward tocou seu queixo e fitou-a nos olhos.

— Bella...

O beijo foi tão inevitável quanto previsível e rápido. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, Bella já estava deitada no sofá, com a cabeça confortavelmente apoiada sobre uma almofada macia. Pela primeira vez em horas, não precisava olhar em volta procurando por demônios sanguinários. Não precisava nem se preocupar com a presença de um vampiro tentador.

Podia simplesmente relaxar.

Relaxar? Uma gargalhada debochada soou no fundo de seus pensamentos.

Ela respirou profundamente. Não, podia relaxar. Só precisava de um pouco de concentração.

Relaxar, relaxar, relaxar...

Ela se acomodou melhor. E respirou profundamente. Tentou imaginar uma bela catarata, um prado verdejante, o som das baleias...

O esforço provou ser inútil um minuto mais tarde, quando um arrepio gelado percorreu sua pele.

Não estava mais sozinha.

Ela abriu os olhos, certificando-se de que o instinto não a enganara. Havia um homem parado no centro da sala. Um homem de traços perfeitos e elegância impecável. E agora que sabia a verdade sobre Edward, sabia também o que isso significava.

Um vampiro.

Alto, forte, ele tinha músculos poderosos sob o casaco de veludo vermelho que flutuava até a altura dos joelhos sobre calça de cetim preto. Seu cabelo era curto, mas da cor do luar prateado em uma noite de verão, e seus olhos eram negros. Apesar da incontestável beleza, havia em sua postura uma frieza que a deixava apreensiva.

Ele não era como Edward, o bad boy charmoso e sedutor.

Aquele era um anjo caído que se mantinha distante do mundo à sua volta.

Levantando-se devagar, ela notou que o desconhecido se aproximava.

— Ah. Bella não é?

A voz profunda a envolveu como mel quente, doce e penetrante. Uma voz tão fatalmente fascinante quanto o restante dele. Perigoso... Com "P" maiúsculo.

Bem, Edward não a teria deixado ali se não acreditasse que o local era seguro. Ela podia não saber muito sobre o vampiro que a salvara, mas sabia que ele não a poria em risco deliberadamente, nem a serviria como jantar para um de seus parceiros. Ou estava enganada?

— Sim, e você é Emmett, presumo. — Ela se forçou a manter a voz baixa.

— Muito astuta. — Os olhos negros estudaram o rosto pálido. — E linda.

Linda? Uma ruga surgiu em sua testa. Ele era cego? Ou planejava alguma coisa terrível? Nunca havia sido mais do que comum, e isso quando não estava coberta de pó e suor.

— Obrigada... Eu acho.

Ele sorriu.

— Não precisa olhar para mim com toda essa desconfiança. Eu nunca me alimento dos hóspedes. Não é bom para os negócios.

Bem, isso era um alívio. Ela limpou a garganta seca.

— E qual é seu ramo de negócios?

— Eu sou um procurador do prazer.

Bella quase engasgou com o espanto.

— Você é um cafetão?

A gargalhada soou muito parecida com a de Edward.

— Nada tão vulgar — ele disse. — Eu ofereço... Ah não, Edward não me agradeceria por expô-la a detalhes tão sórdidos. Ele decidiu protegê-la, sabe? E não é surpreendente. Tanta pureza... Você é uma luz dourada cortando a escuridão.

Primeiro linda, e agora pura? O pobre vampiro devia ser completamente doido!

E esse não era um pensamento muito reconfortante.

— Receio que esteja me confundindo com outra pessoa — ela respondeu em voz baixa.

— Não me refiro à castidade. Essa é uma tediosa obsessão dos mortais. Também não estou falando sobre o espírito que agora habita em você. Refiro-me a sua alma, Bella. Conheceu tragédia e desespero, mas permaneceu Intocada.

Ela recuou um passo, desejando desesperadamente que Edward voltasse. Havia algo de enervante nesse vampiro.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Maldade, luxúria, ganância... As paixões mais sombrias que tentam os mortais com tanta facilidade.

— Bem, suponho que todos sejam tentados.

— Sim, e poucos resistem. — Ele se aproximou ainda mais, tocando seu rosto mais uma vez. — Tanta inocência certamente representa uma atração irresistível para aqueles que caminham pela noite. A maldade sempre busca redenção, da mesma forma que a sombra procura pela luz.

Bella começava a ficar confusa com o esforço de acompanhar as obscuras revelações. E pensar que havia julgado Edward misterioso e enigmático!

— Ah... Certo — ela disse, recuando mais um passo.

— Onde está Edward?

— Ele não me deu o itinerário completo, mas sei que foi procurar o café da manhã.

Bella suspirou aliviada. Não lembrava quando havia comido pela última vez, mas o ronco do estômago sugeria que já fazia muito tempo.

— Graças a Deus! Estou faminta. Espero que ele traga... — A imagem de deliciosas panquecas, ovos e bacon desapareceu quando ela lembrou o que Edward provavelmente comeria pela manhã. — Oh, não...

— Não se preocupe, adorável Bella. Ele não foi caçar. — Emmett se aproximou da parede revestida e abriu um refrigerador repleto de garrafas contendo um líquido escuro. — Esta é a casa de um vampiro. Mantenho sempre um farto estoque de sangue sintético. O café da manhã é para você.

Ridiculamente aliviada por saber que Edward não estava pela rua sugando o sangue de indefesos pedestres, ela suspirou novamente.

— Ah, é bom saber disso.

O vampiro fechou o painel que escondia o refrigerador e voltou para perto dela, exibindo um sorriso enigmático.

— Não sabe de nada, não é?

— Não sei o quê?

— Desde que foi capturado pelas bruxas, Edward não consegue mais sugar sangue humano. E um elemento do feitiço que o liga à Fênix.

— Ah, eu... Entendo.

— Não acredito que entenda. O sofrimento que Edward suportou nos últimos três séculos é imenso. Ele foi acorrentado e aprisionado por aqueles que não têm compaixão, não conseguem vê-lo como algo mais que um monstro.

Bella parou. Estivera tão consumida pelo próprio medo, que em nenhum momento havia considerado o que Edward devia ter suportado durante todos aqueles anos. Ele havia sido um prisioneiro, acorrentado a Tanya por toda a eternidade.

— Ele não é um monstro — ela respondeu com tom ríspido.

— Não precisa me convencer disso, minha cara. Só espero que compreenda seu sofrimento e faça o que deve fazer para aliviar sua carga.

— Eu?

— Você agora tem o poder.

— Escute, não quero ofender ninguém, mas... Acho que os vampiros são criaturas estranhas. Não como aquele tal James ou os cães do inferno, mas definitivamente estranhas.

Ele riu.

— Somos seres antigos. Já vimos o surgimento e a queda de nações, testemunhamos guerras que pareciam intermináveis, fome, e desastres naturais. Não acha que temos direito a algumas excentricidades? O que poderia dizer?

— Ou pelo menos a um Coração Púrpura...

Os olhos negros brilharam com um toque de humor.

— Também vimos alegria, prazer, e inesperada beleza. Beleza como a sua.

— Um gosto impecável, como sempre, Emmett — uma voz aveludada comentou da porta.

Assustada com a interrupção, Bella se virou para Edward, que já caminhava na direção deles. Com um movimento casual, ele jogou sobre o sofá a valise que carregava, sem se deter.

Mais aliviada do que gostaria de admitir com seu retorno, Bella fitou os traços perfeitos e elegantes. Era ridículo, mas sentia como se parte dela mesma houvesse voltado com ele.

Emmett colocou-se atrás dela e repousou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

— Finalmente retorna, Edward. Estávamos preocupados com você.

Os olhos dourados fitaram as mãos que a tocavam com intimidade.

— Sua apreensão é tocante, Emmett. E falando em tocar...

Não havia como ignorar o tom ameaçador nas palavras suaves, mas Emmett sorriu.

— Não pode culpar um vampiro por admirar tamanha pureza. É... Inebriante.

— Nesse caso, sugiro que vá respirar um pouco de ar puro para clarear as ideias.

— Sempre o guerreiro. — Emmett segurou a mão de Bella e a levou aos lábios. — Se decidir que prefere um poeta, não hesite em me chamar.

— Emmett... — Edward rosnou.

Com aquele sorriso misterioso, Emmett se curvou para o companheiro antes de se dirigir à porta.

— Vou deixar vocês descansarem. Não se preocupem com nada. Vou manter os monstros bem longe daqui.

Edward aproximou-se de Bella para segurar a mão que Emmett beijara pouco antes.

— Precisa perdoar meu amigo — ele pediu, sorrindo. — Ele se considera irresistível às mulheres.

— Ele é fascinante. — Nem o mais estúpido idiota acreditaria em sua indiferença ao anjo caído. Por isso, ela escolheu o caminho da honestidade.

— Considera-o atraente?

— De uma forma... Fria.

— Entendo.

— Mas ele também me apavora. Acredito que é capaz de destruir tudo e todos que se puserem em seu caminho.

— Ele não vai fazer mal a você. Não enquanto eu estiver por perto.

— Onde esteve?

Edward afagou sua mão antes de retornar ao sofá onde havia deixado a valise, que abriu.

— Fui até a casa de Tanya buscar algumas coisas de que podemos precisar. — Ele retirou da valise várias calças jeans e camisetas que haviam pertencido à empregadora de Bella. — Talvez o caimento não seja perfeito, mas serve...

Pensar em vestir roupas limpas a fez suspirar. Um pequeno pedaço do paraíso na Terra.

— Obrigada.

Ele removeu da valise uma embalagem plástica.

— Trouxe isto também.

— O que é?

— Algo de que vai precisar em breve.

Bella abriu a embalagem e torceu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro da substância verde contida nela.

— Ugh... Isso é aquela coisa horrível que Tanya costumava beber.

— Vai servir de alimento.

Ela deixou a embalagem sobre uma mesa próxima.

— Um bom sanduíche com fritas também vai me alimentar, e tem aparência melhor.

— Bella... Há algo que você precisa saber.

O tom sério sempre prenunciava problemas.

— O que é?

— Quando Tanya estava morrendo, ela a tocou.

Bella lembrou com relutância aqueles momentos assustadores no quarto queimado. Era algo que teria preferido esquecer.

— Sim, eu lembro. Os dedos dela se moviam como se tivessem vida própria, e de repente ela agarrou meu pulso. Doeu.

— Ela transferiu para você os poderes que tinha.

— Os... Poderes?

— O espírito da Fênix. Agora ele reside dentro de você.


End file.
